The present invention relates to a system and method for optimizing power consumption in mobile devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to optimizing power consumption in mobile devices by reducing number of processor cycles to increase talk time in a voice call.
Wireless communication devices may be divided by function into voice devices such as cellular telephones and data devices such as PDAs or portable computers with wireless interfaces. Recent advances also include many smart portable wireless devices that can handle both voice and data and typically have a wide range of functional capabilities.
Such wireless communication devices are portable and therefore, they are typically dependent upon a battery. The wider array of functional capabilities may lead to increased power demands and furthermore, the rate at which battery power is consumed may vary greatly depending on the types of function performed and the frequency of use of those functions.
Additionally, wireless handsets are being designed to operate as multi-mode phones. Depending on the operational mode, the battery power that is consumed can vary substantially.
Minimizing power consumption and/or improving the data rate and user experience in User Equipment (UE) devices is important for all wireless communications systems. UE devices are increasingly consuming higher amounts of power as they become more and more sophisticated. UE devices have an onboard battery with a limited capacity. Thus, there is a problem of getting the best possible user experience under the constraint of a limited battery.
The U.S. patent document U.S. Pat. No. 8,073,498B2 titled “Method of optimizing power consumption in a wireless device” discloses a method and apparatus for operating a wireless communication device. The method includes the steps of providing a plurality of battery powered modules that are carried by a user and together operate as the wireless communication module, detecting a battery reserve power level of a first module of the plurality of modules and transferring a processing function from the first module to a second module of the plurality of modules based upon the detected battery reserve power. However, the method does not disclose the techniques to improve talk time of mobile devices.
The U.S. patent document U.S. Pat. No. 7,508,169B2 titled “system and method for power consumption management during operation of an electronic device” discloses a battery-driven electronic device, which is operable in different modes with related power consumption. The device includes a data presentation function and a power consumption detecting function to establish current power consumption based on established current power consumption. By detecting and presenting data pertaining to the current power consumption, rather than a predetermined expected way of use, such as talk mode or standby mode, better control may be given to a user of the device so that it may be operated to extend the battery life. However, the method does not disclose the techniques to improve talk time of mobile devices.
Hence, there exists is a need for system and method to optimize power consumption in mobile devices in an efficient manner.